Moriarty
by lavenderllama
Summary: This is just what I think Moriarty's point of view was in the Sherlock episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I'm becoming considerably bored. Not the normal, "I need to get out and do something" kind of bored. More of the,"I need to get out and ruin someones life" kind of bored.

This get up is getting old. Pretending to be an actor, ugh. I hate this. Yes, I've been messing with people here and there, but I need a bigger challenge. It's been years, so long since my last big chase.

I think I need to start looking. It's like finding a job application, also boring. Until you find that one job, it's so... what would you call it... exciting.

I walk over to my table, a nice warm cup of tea in my hand.

In the other, a news paper. I pull the seat out from the table, my mind oddly blank for someone like me. Probably the effect of my boredom.

I sat, sighing news paper made a muffled noise as I placed it on the table. Straightening it out, I then placed my mug next to the carefully organized breakfast.

Nice, fluffy eggs (Sunny side up, so the eggs didn't mix with the other foods), pancakes, and a freshly baked muffin from the bakery down the road.

The lady working there was too nice for my liking, but then again, the character I created for myself seemed to attract nicer people. What a bother.

I reached out to grab the maple syrup, the bottle covered with the sticky liquid.

Taking the bottle between the tips of my finger so I didn't get any of the substance on the palm of my hand, I tipped it over and poured it onto my pancakes.

I grabbed my neatly placed fork and on the opposite side of my plate my fork, I cut a small piece off of the pancake and put it into my mouth. The sweet taste of the syrup slowly spread over my tongue as I chewed.

Small details like this were, sadly, all that kept me company in my time of boredom. These little games I played, trying to see how much detail I could put into one small and simple movement.

It was all the fun I could muster. Tricking people was also fun, but they were just regular, old people that were so easily tricked. It's like playing with a doll that can't move or think for itself. Pathetic.

After about twenty minutes of sipping my tea and taking bite after bite of the breakfast set before me, I picked up the newspaper I had set on the right side next to the plate.

Upon opening it, I noticed the large amount of crimes and crime doers who had been caught. _Odd_ I thought to myself _This is quite interesting_. I scanned the paper for a name.

The one responsible for all these solved crimes. To my delight and surprise, A name did seem to pop out. Sherlock Holmes. I smiled, laughed a little, then placed down the paper.

The boredom that had been plaguing me for so long suddenly slipped away.

I stood up, gathering all my utensils onto the plate. Picking it up with one hand, I reached down and grasped the mug with my other.

The warmth left by the tea had left the mug, making the handle quite colder. Straightening back up, I walked over to the dish washer I so carefully clean every day.

With my foot, annoying as it is, I pulled open the door of the machine. I placed the plate on the counter over the dishwasher and took the fork and knife off of it.

Putting them both in their slots on the side, I took the plate from the counter and set it in the bottom section of the dishwasher.

I then put the mug that I had been holding onto the top section of the washer and pushed the dish holders back into the machine. Standing up straight, I closed the washer back up and walked over to my work room.

The house I currently live in is quite large. It consists of a bedroom which I sleep in, a guestroom that I use as a work room, two bathrooms one connected to the work room and the other connected to my bedroom. There was also a thick wall disconnecting the living room and the dinning room, and the kitchen only separated by a long bar. The house was two stories high. The second story of the building had a larger living room.

It contained a large flat screen T.V with a couch that curved into a U like shape. In the middle of the living room there was a rectangular coffee table. There were stacks of book and older newspapers piled on the table and a few cup holders that I was so careful about using. All the stacks or books and papers were neatly straightened out and placed side by side.

The living room on the bottom floor of my house was smaller. It only had a small couch that was pushed up against the south wall separating this room and the kitchen.

There was a short coffee table right in front of the couch that had my laptop on it, charging so I could get onto it at any given moment.

There was a lamp next to the couch on the right side and on the north wall of the living room, I had plans and ideas written on sticky notes.

The colors always seemed to help me focus and not become bored with the process of plotting ways to torture or even kill my victim. I stood in front of this wall now, taking a small detour.

Reaching up I began to happily tear down the older notes from my previous chase. I could tell this one was going to be quite fun. I continued to rip and tear at the notes, throwing them to the ground.

After the wall was completely bare, I gathered up all the notes and threw them quickly into the trashcan. I turned to the direction of my workroom.

Starting on the east wall of the living room was a considerably long hallway. At the very end of the hallway was where my room was located.

I walked down the hallway, listening to the tap of my feet against the wooden floor. Being so wrapped up in this sound, I almost didn't realize I was reaching the end of the hallway.

Before I hit the wall at the end of the corridor, I lifted my head up and quickly turned right. As I opened the door, a rush of air burst through.

I breathed in, letting the aroma of the beautiful wild flowers that surrounded the apartment rush into my nose and circulate through my body. In this room, I always kept the windows wide open.

The air seemed to keep my mind focused on the task at hand. It made me think clearly about everything. It was better then sitting outside, getting attacked by the millions of bugs that roamed the outdoors.

They annoyed me more then people did. I sat down at the desk placed on the south end of the room. It faced the windows as to make the smell and the air blow right towards me.

The desk was also quite large, taking up all of the wall I was currently facing. I had three large HD monitors lined up in a curve, all hooked to one computer that I had situated under the desk.

Reaching under my desk, I pushed the power button on the computer. All the screens blared to life, displaying the same company logo. _Let's see how good you really are, Sherlock Holmes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I leaned forward, placing my face closer to the screen, observing the results I got from just searching the name Sherlock Holmes. I found pages upon pages of information on this man.

He was known as the "Best detective" or "Greatest detective the world has ever seen," Things like that. He seemed to look quite normal. His hair a brown looking color, and it was very curly.

His face was quite narrow and he did seem to have a very distinguished look. Nothing I've ever seen before. This was getting interesting. I brushed my hand through my hair causing it to fray and become messy.

Realizing I was getting off track, I quickly returned my attention to the task at hand. To find out how to contact him (if need be) I just had to do a bit more digging.

Apparently, he didn't seem to think that someone like me would try to find him. He had an entire website on him and how "Good" he was. It included his cell phone number and other means of contacting him. It was all so perfect. Too easy, maybe. _I hope this becomes more difficult_ I wished.

This made my hopes on him being different then the others drop a little, but then again he did need people to know how to contact him if they needed to report a crime.

I stood up, my legs already beginning to cramp from not moving them. Pushing back my chair, I began to pace back and forth.

_All I need to do is figure out how to get his attention. This couldn't be too difficult. _I thought. _I could get a murder spree started. Maybe something to get his attention._

I was thinking over the possibilities when I got an idea. "I'll just test how good he really is!" I exclaimed out loud. I fell back onto my chair, making it roll back over to the desk.

"I just need to contact a few people and bingo! It just needs to be someone that will be willing to do something like this," I mumbled. Sitting there, I racked my brain for someone who I could trust.

Someone that wouldn't be noticeable, but would always be in the right place at the right time. Someone that could be easily swayed by money. The idea didn't come to me right away so I decided to leave for a walk.

Usually, walks help my mind focus. In the city I live near, I get ideas quite easily from the many people that roam around. The conversations between them could give me more information about a person then any computer or news paper could.

The things people seem to know around the city and the rumors that travel around are great for finding out what I need to know. I stood up from my chair, the leather rubbing together making a squeaking noise.

Rolling it back to give me room to stand, I walked to the door of the room and exited it. Quickly, I grabbed the door and shut it, locking it with the key that I got along with the house.

I replaced the key into my pocket and continued down the hallway to the kitchen. The house seemed darker compared to the room I had just left. There was a smaller amount of windows then there were in my workroom, so not as much light seeped in through the panes.

The kitchen was quite small only consisting of a bar separating it from the dining room that opened at one end so I could enter it, a few more counters lined along the wall, a dishwasher, sink, and a fridge.

Next to the fridge placed on the east wall of the kitchen, there was the door leading to the mud room. From the mud room, another door leading outside and another leading to the garage.

I opened the door leading outside and went through it, breathing in the fresh afternoon air. I stood there for just a moment before walking over to the side walk. To the right, a little ways away, you could see the busy city where people seemed to be crammed together. A large moving body of flesh and sweat.

I was very hesitant to go in that direction, but in that mass of people, there may be an answer to my question. I looked down at myself. I had picked out one of my most regular outfits available, or at least regular from what I see other men my age wearing.

I had jeans, quite baggy at that, with a T-shirt that read a name of a band I didn't know anything about. My hair was brushed back, yet it was a bit messy.

_At least I might fit in _I thought to myself. I made a disgusted look down at my clothing then turned right and continued to walk, my hands shoved into my jean pockets to lower the amount of contact I made with people.

With my hopes high, I entered the wave of moving people. Once I got into the natural flow of things, only being hit by a few fast movers, I started to look around for my perfect person. The perfect murderer.

_No one would think of an older person _I thought _The elderly are always considered safe._ I pondered this in the back of my mind, careful to not make it distract me from the task at hand.

Looking around, I noticed tons of cabs along the sidewalk. The cabbies were either ushering people over to their cabs, or sitting in the taxi not seeming to care whether or not people rode with them.

There were also a few people sitting in the cabs, consulting the cabbie about payment. _Cabbies are the best at swindling people out of their hard earned money _I remarked to myself_ I wonder if they're good at swindling people into other things too._

This question interested me. This could be what I'm looking for. Making a sharp left, I walked over to where the taxi's seemed to all be gathering. I leaned over, looking into the window of one of the many taxi's parked on the curb.

There was a slightly older looking man sitting in the drivers seat of the cab. He wore rounded glasses upon his nose. On his head covered in grayish white hair, he wore a tan hat with black stripes in a plaid pattern.

His face was round, eyes a gray blue. He turned his head in my direction. His face was blank as he asked "Are you gettin in?" I smiled. He was the perfect murderer.

No one would suspect a cab driver. He can pick anyone up and leave them anywhere without anyone second guessing it. "No... But I was just wondering if I could have a name for... Future purposes" I replied.

His gaze never left mine as he said. "My name is Jeff Hope. My cab number is 71126" He answered. I stood up and stepped back from the cab. The engine sounded then Jeff Hope, my perfect murderer, was gone.

(Hello! So I forgot to ask before but do you guys like this story line so far? If you want me to continue you can tell me! Also if you want me to change anything I could see to it. I'll be writing quite a bit on this so just follow it to keep up if you really like it. If I can't write one day I'll try to tell tell you in the most recent chapter. Please review this and tell me what you think! :P And yes, that is the cabbies actual cab number)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jeff drove away, causing a slight breeze to blow by, I stood there and smiled. If Sherlock was actually as great as I suspected, this mystery would be a piece of cake. The man seemed to know more then he spoke.

His intelligence was glowing through the disguise that he used. A cabbie! It was brilliant! They could show up almost anywhere, take almost anyone, and make them go almost any place!

The only thing I needed to do now was research more on this man. Jeff Hope, the invisible cab driver. No one ever suspects the cabbie. He could be in plain sight and they wouldn't even question his being there.

Maybe even Sherlock Holmes would have a hard time. Laughing, I spun around and walked home. Time to get all the information I could about this man.

Once I back into my house, placing my shoes neatly in the mud room, I passed through the kitchen, into the living room, and took a right towards my workroom.

After unlocking the door, I stepped inside, inhaling the smell that welcomed me back. I pulled the chair away from the desk, making a space for me to squeeze in between the desk and the chair.

I sat down, setting my mind to focus on finding out as much information as I could. I needed to hit a pressure point with him, tell him something that would give him motivation. It usually wasn't that hard to find one.

Either they were in a bad spot and just needed money, or they had a family member that they wanted to give money to. All I needed was one piece of information and I've got their entire lives in my hands.

I pressed the power button on the computer under my desk. The three screens blared to life as I sat up straight, excited to find out more. My mind raced with ideas of what I could have this man do.

I could do the basic, have him bring them into an ally and kill them, hide the body. Make sure he had gloves, prints are such a bother to get ride of. Quickly, I searched his cab number, cab 71126.

Up popped a few search results. The one that caught my eye most, A cab site. I clicked on the link and it brought up the cab company that this man drove for.

I navigated to the search bar at the top right of the sight and again typed in cab 71126. After I hit enter, a picture of the same man I had seen earlier was shown on the screen.

There was little information on him. Only the basics. His age, his name, and a bio that he obviously had filled out him self. It was just a short paragraph about why you should take his cab and the rules to riding in it.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Disappointed that it was going to be harder then I first thought, I exited the website. I reached over to my phone which was sitting on the desk next to the keyboard and dialed the cab companies number. A lady who sounded about my age picked up, she cleared her throat and began with "Hello! What can I help you with." I quickly replied by saying "Hello, I was wondering if I could have some more information on the man named Jeff Hope." She paused for a moment before answering "Sorry sir, but that's not allowed without permission from the cabbie himself." I smiled before saying "I knew you would say that. Maybe if I were to pay you for the information. How much would you need? Just some family information. Nothing too difficult." A longer pause. I heard her sigh a bit before replying in a quit voice "29 pounds and I'll tell you anything you need to know."

I considered this for a moment. Deciding it was worth it, I answered "I'll send it right after we finish the call. I just want to know how his family life is. If he has any kids. How his financial stand point is."

I heard papers shuffle then a small cough.

"He has kids, but him and his wife got a divorce. The mother took the kids when they all the money he earns goes straight to them, so his financial stand point isn't that good,"

she explained. "He was told that he had an aneurysm in his brain, and the doctors say that he's basically a dead man walking. He's most likely going to die very soon."

After she finished telling me this information, I heard the rustling of paper once more then she spoke again. "Anything else sir?" she asked politely.

I thought for just a moment before answering "No that would be all. Thank you. I'll send the money right away." Before hanging up I asked for her address to send the money to. I then hung up.

Before jotting down the newly found information, I made a call to a few more people, making the arrangements to send the 29 pounds to the lady.

After the arrangements were made, I placed the phone back where I had picked it up. I pushed back my chair so I could stand, and walked towards the door.

After opening the door and walking through it, I re-locked it and continued over to the wall were I put notes.

I grabbed a pack of sticky notes and jotted down these things: "Man divorced and still supporting kids." Next to that, I took another sticky note a wrote "Bribe with money, say it will go straight to the kids."

Taking a string I connected the first note and the second note. I then wrote "Say I could give money to support treatment for the aneurysms," and connected the first note to that one as well.

I then started another web underneath the first one. Placing a note saying "Ideas to start the chase," I began to think up of ways Mr. Hope could begin my game.

One idea I had which I jotted down on a note, was he could drive them into an ally way and kill them. It was nice and simple, but maybe too simple. This Sherlock man did seem to be very important.

He could just as well be the best chase I've ever had. Placing that down on the wall and connecting it to the center note I tried to think of different possibilities. A few where quite simple. Drown them, Hang them, etc.

Then there were a few others. Lock them into a room and starve them, torture them and let the police find the bodies. I always liked watching them think I made a mistake.

The one I liked the most though was making it look like they had killed themselves. Mass suicide. I placed all these ideas on the wall and took a step back. I ran my hand through my hair, making it fray a bit more.

I decided the way I would get him to do it was basically to sponsor the murders. Every murder, I would give him money for his kids. It was perfect. I then decided I liked the mass suicide idea.

Get the man to talk them into doing it somehow. _I guess I'll just get his opinion on the matter _I thought. Then I had an idea. Have the people take pills. Give them an option between two and let them choose.

I laughed a little bit before turning back into the hallway. After entering the room and walking over to the desk, I picked the phone back up and dialed the cab company again. This time a different person answered.

An older man. "How can I help you?" he asked. "Could I get a cab. Specifically cab 71126 if you don't mind," I answered.

I told him the address to send the cab to, which was the address of a my neighbors house, and hung up.

Placing the phone back down, I excited the room and walked into the mud room. There I put my shoes and a jacket on considering it was getting later, which meant it was colder out.

I opened the door to that lead outside and passed through it then turned around, locking the door. After reaching the sidewalk, I took a left towards the house address I told the man to send the cab.

I reached the house, and only a few minutes later, the cab arrived. "Hello there Jeff," I said. He leaned forward, looking straight at me through the opened window. "Hello. Are you gettin in or not?" He asked.

His tone wasn't mean as he said this, but it made me fell a bit uneasy. I opened the back door and sat in the seat. After closing the door I told him to take me to the post office, but of course I had no reason to go there.

I just needed enough time to talk to him.

After a while of him driving I began to talk. "I know quite a bit about you Jeff," I told him "But you don't have to be worried, I just wanted to ask you to do a favor for me."

Without changing his expression he replied "And what might that favor be?" I smiled, leaning back on the seat.

"Those kids of yours, they're probably not getting as much support from you as you want. Right Jeff?" I asked He didn't seemed surprised as I said this.

All he answered was "Being a taxi driver doesn't really pay much." I continued to smile as I said "And that aneurysm, you won't be able to support them much longer will you." He stayed silent.

I pushed on "What if I told you I could help with those kids of yours?" His eyes widened a bit as I said this. "I just need someone to give these to people."

I handed him two bottles of pills. "One of them, well, it kills you if you take it," I explained calmly. "And this one," I help up the one in my left hand "They don't do anything."

To my surprise, he smiled as well "I'll do it. See, I'm able to trick people into doing what I want. I believe that this would be easy for me." I placed the bottles down on the passenger seat in the front.

"All I want you to do is come up with a way to get the people to take them. Do what ever you have to," I said to him. I put a silver phone on the passenger seat in the front.

"My number is on there. Only call me on there. The number wont work on any other phone anyways," I explained to him.

"I already know your address, so once you kill your first victim, call me right away and I'll send you the money. Don't worry, it'll be quite a bit." He then stopped the cab and I got out.

Turning back toward the cab and bending down so I could see him through the window I told him "I expect you to find a way to do what I ask, considering what I know about you."

He smiled then replied "Don't worry. I'll figure out a way."

I stood back up. He started the cab and drove off. My plan was going perfectly. I hailed another cab and got it to drive me back to the address I had Jeff pick me up at.

After entering my house and going back into my work room, I walked over to my desk and picked up the phone. I dialed Jeff's number. Once he picked up, I explained to him that I was to be his sponsor.

I told him everything I knew about Sherlock Holmes and that I was somewhat a "Fan" of Sherlock's. After I hung up, I called a few more people, telling them to watch cab 71126.

Having links was very important in a chase. I sat there, smiling from ear to ear. This plan was going perfectly


	4. Chapter 4

(Before this story starts, I just wanted to say that I wont post a new chapter every day. I might miss a few days or something like that. There might also be days when I really feel like writing and post two chapters in one day.

Also If you guys want me to change anything or if there's something that's wrong, please let me know! Okay, I'm done. Enjoy this chapter :P)

**Chapter 4 **

After placing the phone back where I had picked it up, I leaned back in my seat. A smile was spread across my face. I had asked a few of my contacts to tap into a few video cameras around the cabs route.

I needed to keep a watch on this guy, see how he did and what he came up with to get these murders started. I did extra research on Jeff Hope earlier, knowing before hand that he was quite intelligent despite his impending death. He was very smart, as I expected. His IQ was very high. The one thing I didn't understand was why he was a cab driver. Maybe he didn't have enough money to enter collage? Most likely. What he had said in the cab, that could tell what people were going to do before they did it, made me glad that I had picked him. It was perfect. He wouldn't be noticed by the police. They were too normal to understand something like this. The only thing left to do now was wait for him to begin. For him to call.

The phone rang suddenly. Expecting this, I sat up in the chair again. It wasn't Jeff, too early for that. Picking up the phone and pressing the answer button, I placed it to my ear.

"Did you tap all the cameras I asked for," I asked into the phone.

There was a short pause before the man relied "Yes, I've sent you an email to the link that will connect you to them," another pause "So... Is my family safe now?" He asked. I laughed. Threats were so fun.

The worry in their voices as they asked the most important question. "Yes, I'll recall the people. Your family will be safe. Thank you for your... Cooperation" I replied. I then hung up and turned to my computer.

All the screens showed the normal Google search bar. I typed a code into the search bar, bringing me to an email that I had set up for me. Just to be safe. You never know who could see your email.

The companies that hold your email say they'll keep your information safe, but they monitor all of our emails every day, reporting anything that seems odd to the police.

I typed another code into the bar that was brought up onto the screen. With my email finally open, I went to my inbox and clicked the only email there. After clicking the email, I pressed the link that he had sent.

Suddenly, all my screens filled with videos of side walks. I scanned the screens searching for cab 71126. On my right screen I found the cab. It was on the video at the center left of the monitor.

it was getting dark outside, the sun casting a faint yellow over everything. Rays of orange light were cast over the buildings, making shadows sprawl out across the ground.

The cab was parked on a curb, hidden by the shadows that spread everywhere. The walkway was busy, but one man stood out. Only because he was walking right towards the cab 71126. The first victim.

He entered the cab and Jeff drove off with the man in the back seat. _Only a mater of time now_ I thought. Observing the screens, I realized that the cab wasn't on any of the videos.

_Smart_ I remarked _He knows that the cab company will probably be watching his route_. I stood up deciding to get tea while I was waiting.

All I had to do now was let this man do the killing, send him the money, and wait until this Sherlock found out what was going on.

* * *

It's been a few days now from when the killings had started. The police have been to get into it, considering all these murders have been the same. This was the plan.

I needed them to contact Sherlock, as they always did when they were stuck. One more murder and I was sure that he would become interested.

There have been murders three by now, each one I sent the man money for his kids. He was becoming more enthusiastic about this, coming up with better ways every time. He gave them a choice.

Which ever pill they picked, he would take the pill they hadn't chosen. The reason he was still alive was because he was playing games with their minds.

Some how, he would trick them into taking the one that would kill them. I had chosen well. Now, they were bringing the great Sherlock into this.

Jeff had just finished killing poor Jennifer Wilson. I was watching Sherlock's home which he had recently moved into with another man named John.

He was a doctor, and Sherlock was now using him as some sort of an assistant. John was good, but could later on be used as a weakness of Sherlock's.

The phone rang just as I had sat back down at my desk. I reached over and picked it up, pressing the answer call button. "Jeff? What is it?" I asked. There was a pause, then Jeff's voice.

"I didn't know, she left her case and phone in the back seat. They could find me now if they figured out that she had a phone with her," he whispered. I smiled.

This was perfect. I had a great idea. "Jeff," I began "Get rid of the case. Somewhere near Sherlock's, but not too noticeable. Sherlock will probably find it. Figure out a way to get him away from his house for a bit.

There will be people that will want to search his house. Keep him away until they arrive. After he gets back, drive in front of his house and try to get him to come with you.

He'll probably want to see how you did it, so use that. Do what you've been doing with the other victims, see if he picks the correct pill. This will be his final test," I finished explaining my plan.

I heard a small snicker from Jeff "You are a quick thinker. I'll come up with a way to get him to come with me. Put cameras in this building," He told me the address and I wrote it down "We'll be there soon." He hung up.

I called some people, making arrangements to get the cameras placed. This was what I was waiting for. _Finally _I thought _I'll get to see how good he really is._

(Sorry that each chapter is so short. If you want me to make them longer then you can just tell me. I'll be happy to try and make them longer. This one was probably the shortest one. Yeah, sorry. I hope you peoples like my story though. I really like writing it so if you guys like it then that makes it a million times better cx Thanks for reading and leaving a Review if you do.)


	5. Chapter 5 (Episode One Final Chapter)

(So if you guys didn't already know, I'm writing Moriary's point of view on the first episode of Sherlock which is A Study In Pink. This is the last chapter to the first episode that I'm doing.

If you guys want the second episode, I'll write it, but if no one really wants me to write the second episode then that's fine. I hope that you peoples are liking my story! Okay, enjoy the final chapter to this episode!)

* * *

**Chapter 5 (Final Chapter to A Study In Pink)**

I sat there, staring at the videos. Sherlock had just gotten back from searching for the case. He would've realized that the man got rid of it.

There was no way he could keep a case like that, it would attract too much attention.

By now, with the time he's had to himself in that flat of his, He would've guessed that she in fact had a phone, which he had found the number to on the case, and either she left it with the man, or he took it.

Obviously, considering I was the one that told him to keep the phone, he had taken it. The case had her number on it, so Sherlock would text the number, sending one that only the victim would be able to send.

This would make any other murderer scared, and they would call back. Once Jeff called back, Sherlock and John would head to 22 Northumberland St. where Sherlock would see the man in the cab.

He would suspect that the man in the cab was his guy, chase the cab, and be drawn away from the flat just to buy the police time to enter the house and begin looking for the case, which they would find right away.

All I needed to do was wait just a bit longer.

After waiting for an hour or so, passing the time pondering what I could do next, if he passed the test, I finally noticed a black car pull up in front of the flat.

After a short moment of no movement,John stepped out of the car, holding himself up with his cane. After he closed the door of the car, it speed off, leaving John on the curb in front of the building.

He turned around and walked inside. Finally, things were starting to get good. Turning my head toward another camera, I saw the cab parked on on 22 Northumberland St. The place where all the murders took place.

It was Jeffs main route, the one that Sherlock would probably go to, considering he was trying to draw the murderer there.

This was where Jeff would attract Sherlocks attention and get him and John to chase him, giving the police time to enter the house and begin searching it.

This would also give Jeff time to figure out how to get Sherlock to come with him.

I focused the camera on the window a few floors up, The floor that Sherlock and John were on. I saw Johns shadow move around the room, he looked out the window for a quick second then returned to the room.

There was a bit more movement, then the movement stopped. Re-focusing on the door to the building, I saw Sherlock and John cross the street, over to Northumberland St. That's where I lost them.

I switched to the one focused on the taxi. The man hadn't shown yet. I didn't expect him to for another few minutes, five at the most.

If would take Sherlock and John five minutes to get to the restaurant, by then I would have the man in the car, the cabbie distracting him for a bit until finally, Sherlock would spot the cab.

Returning my attention to the camera, I moved it to face the direction they were coming from. Sherlock was thinking, trying to find out what person could do something like this.

Someone that could blend in, be there but not be there.

I laughed as I watched him focus, his brain working out all the possibilities. They walked, John doing well at ignoring Sherlock's mumbling. Finally, after a few minutes of walking, they made it to the address.

Sherlock scanned the room, making sure no one looked too suspicious. His friend, John, limped along, pushing himself forward with his cane.

As they made their way to the booth placed by the window, the perfect spot for my cameras to see them, I saw the man enter the cab. Jeff new what to do.

Stall the man in the cab until Sherlock noticed the cab just sitting there. Usually, cabs drive around to find a passenger, so it would be odd for a cab to just sit there.

Sherlocks head spun towards the window, locking eyes with the cab. He turned to John, probably telling him what he saw. After a moment of them talking, they bolted out of the building, John leaving behind his cane.

I had suspected that it was just in his head. The injury that he used to have had probably already healed. The pain was created in his mind.

As I refocused my attention to the screen, I realized that Jeff had already taken off, Sherlock using his great memory of the streets that he lived near to take short cuts.

Looking around to find the video that they were currently on, I found Sherlock running across the top of some buildings, John stopped at a jump from one building to another, probably not wanting to jump.

This slowed them down quite a bit. They would probably miss the first interaction.

As time passed on and Sherlock grew closer and closer to the cab, I returned my attention for a brief moment to John and Sherlock's flat.

The police had arrived to the building, along with the detective that had called Sherlock for help on the case.

Looking back at the chase going on with the cab, I found Sherlock, opening the back door of the cab. He quickly looked at the case he had with him, took the tag in his hand, and whispered something to John.

They both said something to the man, and Jeff drove off. It was all going so perfectly.

I called Jeff, telling him to wait for Sherlock and John to return the to the building and then to play out his plan to get Sherlock to come along with him.

I stood up from my desk, feeling worn out from all the planing and waiting. Then the sudden excitement that came along with finally going along with my idea. I just loved it.

The chase had been quite exciting. I was on the edge of my desk chair the entire time. It's like watching a movie that you directed yourself going perfectly.

Imagine, making plans for days and finally it comes down to playing it out, and it goes exactly as you pictured it.

One of the many things I've learned from my many years of doing this was that not every thing went perfectly as planned. And if it did at first, something will probably not play out as imagined later on.

I was hoping quietly to myself that My plan not going as imagined would happen way later on, so I didn't have to deal with it early on.

Little things like that always bother me, but I can think pretty quickly, I believe, so usually it works out in my favor. Sooner or later though, something will probably happen that I can't fix, no mater how much I try to fix it.

Realizing I was drifting off, I returned my focus to getting the cup of tea I wanted. I stood up, my legs feeling like pins and needles from sitting down so long.

The chair made the usual squeak noise that leather makes when it gets rubbed together. I pushed the chair back, making room for me to walk out from between the desk and chair.

I shuffled my way over to the door, and opened it causing the air to shift a bit. I exited the room and closed the door behind me making sure to lock it. The rest of the house was dark considering it was quite dark outside and I hadn't left many lights on in the rest of the house. I made my way to the kitchen, the darkness making me feel tired. Yawning, I turned on the light in the kitchen and started to make the tea.

* * *

Right now, I'm back in my work room. I had drank all my tea and just now, Jeff began to play out his plan. He had told the land lady that there was a cab for Sherlock.

After a while of Sherlock not leaving the building, he entered the flat and text Sherlock, COME WITH ME. By then, he had already found out that it was a cab driver.

As I expected from Sherlock, he had left without making a big deal of the mater. Currently, they were driving towards the building that Jeff had told me to set up cameras at.

Deciding that it was fine if I changed cameras considering the target was now heading somewhere totally different, I unplugged the USB that connected me to the cameras I was currently tapped into and replaced it with the USB that connected me to the cameras in the building they were heading to.

Once they arrived, Sherlock and Jeff exited the car and made their way to the building. It was all going perfectly. They entered, Sherlock following Jeff without any second thought.

Once they entered the room that he told me about, They sat down at a table. Sherlock and Jeff began to talk.

Sherlock told him everything he new about Jeff from what he gathered by his first impression, and Jeff told him about his "Sponser" or me.

He didn't tell him my name considering if he did I would have my men kill him, and pulled out a gun, telling Sherlock that if he didn't choose one of the pills, that he would shoot.

The gun was fake thought, so I expected Sherlock to choose the gun which he did. All that the gun was good for was lighting a candle.

Sherlock stood, almost leaving, when Jeff told him something that made him turn around. "You'll never know if you were right." A quick look of curiosity crossed his face, then disappeared just as quickly.

He slowly waked over to the table, obviously taking his time.

This was the moment I was waiting for, to see if he picked the right pill. My heart was pounding just as much as Sherlocks most likely was. Slowly he reached out his hand.

This was it, If he picked the wrong one, it was all over. Reaching down, he almost chose the one that Jeff had given him, then he changed direction of his hand and grabbed the one that was closest to Jeff.

Sherlock had chose the right one! I smiled, leaned back in ma chair, and laughed. Sherlock really was perfect. I could tell that I was going to have a great time with him.

Looking back at my screen, still smiling, I watched as the pill touched Sherlocks mouth. Suddenly, a loud bang came from the speakers. Jeff fell to the ground. He had been shot.

I sat there, wide eyed. _Who the hell did this?_I wondered. Sherlock ran over to the Jeff, pill in hand. He begged Jeff to tell him if he go it right. When he didn't answer, Sherlock threw the pill aside.

Then he stood up, obviously deciding something, and asked "Who's the sponsor?" I sucked in my breath. It felt like hours and Sherlock placed pressure on Jeffs wound and screamed the same question over and over.

Finally, I could see the defeat in Jeffs almost dead eyes as he painfully screamed "Moriarty!" Then, He died.


	6. UPDATE

**Hello Peoples CX!**

I just wanted to make a short update on the next part of this story. I'm going to take a short break from writing. Just a few weeks, maybe until after school starts which, for me, is September 2nd. Once I start writing the second part of this story, I'll either be posting one chapter a day at the most. Most likely I'll only be posting a chapter every other day. There will be times when I take breaks from writing for a few weeks or so just to regain my writing drive. I hope you guys understand my reasons. If you would like to ask me more questions you can PM me. I promise you I'm not going to stop writing these unless I have a very good reason to stop writing. If there is a time that I need to stop writing this story, I'll do my best to tell you guys. Also, I was wondering if anyone want's me to put a more specific date on when I'll start writing again. If so just right a review. Also I would like to the people that gave be positive feed back. I do have a few people that seem to really enjoy reading what I write, and I really wanted to thank those people. You guys are the ones that make me want to keep writing, so thanks CX. All that aside, I hop you guys are having a wonderful day, and I'll post again with another update later on!

**Catch ya later!**


End file.
